tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Honda Vamos
The Honda Vamos was a jeep produced by Japanese automaker Honda from 1970 to 1973, and reintroduced again as a trim level of the Honda Acty microvan starting in 1999. Its name, "Vamos", is Spanish for "let's go". 1970-1973 |width = |height = |wheelbase = |weight = |predecessor = Honda T360 |successor = Honda Acty |class = kei truck |body_style = 2-door jeep |related = Honda TN360 Honda N360 Honda Z360 }} Available as a kei truck, it replaced the Honda T360. The Vamos used a 356 cc 2-cylinder, mid mounted, air-cooled, gasoline engine shared with the Honda N360 and the Honda Z360. The Vamos was a competitor at the time to the Suzuki Jimny, Daihatsu Fellow, and the Isuzu Unicab. According to the article for this vehicle at Japanese Wikipedia, only 2,500 were sold. Honda had hoped the popularity of the Honda Dax minibike with its off-road image would be associated with the Vamos. Because of the installation of the spare tire on the front of the vehicle and the sound from the air cooled engine, it had a Volkswagen Type 2 reputation but because of the open cabin design, it wasn't very popular due to a lack of four wheel drive. The Vamos was available with an optional and removable rear seat, whereas the Vamos was known as the Vamos 2 or the Vamos 4, for its ability of passenger capacity. It was also available with lap only seat belts for all passengers. The convertible top was easily and quickly removed as needed. Due to the open cab configuration, all instrumentation and switches were both water- and dust proof. It used a MacPherson strut front suspension and a DeDion tube with half leaf springs in the back. Vamos & Vamos Hobio | width = | height = | wheelbase = | weight = | related = Honda Acty microvan 3rd generation Mooku Reve | designer = | sp = }} The Honda Vamos name was reintroduced in 1999, and was joined by its twin, the Honda Vamos Hobio in 2003. Both are microvans with 659cc straight-3 SOHC E07Z gasoline engines and are upper trim level versions of the Honda Acty van. Four wheel drive is optional, using Honda's Full Time 4WD system that utilizes a viscous coupling. The engine is also available with a turbocharger with the maximum horsepower being limited to 65PS. The Vamos is marketed more for personal use whereas the Acty van and truck are geared more towards commercial and industrial uses, and as delivery vehicles. Some of the luxury items found on the Vamos are not available on the Acty. The Vamos competes with the Suzuki Every van, the Subaru Sambar van and the Daihatsu Atrai van in Japan. Various trim packages and unique options have been offered on the Vamos and Vamos Hobio, with almost yearly cosmetic changes to items like grilles, taillights and color combinations. The interior seats are configurable into multiple positions to maximize its load-carrying and passenger accommodation. A package was also offered to accommodate dogs starting January 31, 2008, for a limited time . Aftermarket appearance kits are available in Japan. References External links * ThisOldHonda.org * Folding Top Demonstration Video at honda.co.jp Vamos Vamos Category:Microvans Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:Kei trucks Category:Trucks built in Japan